


Я превращу твою жизнь в ад

by Mozilla



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Paranormal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькие радости призрака.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я превращу твою жизнь в ад

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-14 для команды Баффиверса.

– Эй, вы, ебаные высшие силы, я вроде как отдал должок, сдохнув. За что мне этот пиздец? – Спайк еще раз провел рукой сквозь стол, убеждаясь, что он призрак. – Хрен с ним, что я теперь ни потрахаться, ни пожрать, ни выпить, ни даже, черт возьми, покурить не могу. Но почему я должен каждую хренову секунду видеть тошнотворную рожу этого придурка? – он перевел взгляд на Ангела, спокойно сидящего в кресле и читающего книгу.

– На свою посмотри, – ответил тот. – И вообще, ты не мог бы продолжить свои патетичные воззвания к всевышнему за дверью? В ванной, например. Как раз десять метров, – Ангел перелистнул страницу.

– Я превращу твою жизнь в ад, – пообещал Спайк, раздраженно прохаживаясь по комнате. На пороге квартиры его дернул невидимый поводок – экспериментальным путем они уже успели выяснить, что Спайк теперь не может отойти от Ангела дальше, чем на десять метров. И теперь, если Ангел про него забывал, его тащило за ним вне зависимости от желания и того, чем он в этот момент занимался. Это было чертовски унизительно. Так что Спайк старался, чтобы Ангел не забывал о нем ни на секунду. В конце концов, почему он должен страдать один? Тем более что он не просил, чтобы его воскрешали, особенно так некачественно.

– Чем больше ты меня отвлекаешь, тем дольше я буду искать способ тебе помочь.

Ох уж эти тонкие намеки Ангела. Помочь, как же. Избавиться он от него хотел. Но это его желание Спайк полностью разделял. Он подошел к Ангелу и наклонился, рассматривая название книги.

– «Метафизические особенности полтергейста: обучение и изгнание», – с выражением прочел Спайк. – И чему ты меня обучать собрался?

– Молчанию, – Ангел все еще пытался говорить спокойно, но Спайк уже различал в его голосе нотки раздражения. – А если не получится, то тут и про изгнание кое-что есть, если ты не заметил.

– Ты где эту книжку раскопал? На распродаже? Ты бы еще погуглил, пользы было бы столько же, – Спайк хмыкнул, выпрямляясь.

Слова про изгнание его мало задели. Лучше уж еще раз сдохнуть, окончательно, чем существовать в таком дурацком виде. В помощь книг он не то чтобы не верил, но сильно в ней сомневался. Особенно книг с таким названием.

Ему было скучно. Если бы мог, он бы набил кому-нибудь морду, настроение было самое подходящее. У него даже руки чесались. Хотя что сейчас у него могло чесаться, если физического тела у Спайка не было? Душа? Отлично, у него даже душа чесалась, так хотелось набить кому-нибудь морду. Интересно, есть ли тут поблизости еще призраки? И сможет ли он набить морду призраку? 

Ему все еще было скучно, а Ангел продолжал молча листать страницы. Как будто в этой книжонке могло быть что-то интересное.

– У тебя стоит, – сообщил ему Спайк, рассеянно щелкая зажигалкой. Вот странно, зажигалка у него осталась даже в таком виде, а сигарет не было. Подстава. – Член у тебя стоит, – повторил Спайк Ангелу, который нехотя оторвался от книги и мрачно на него посмотрел. 

– Наверное, это потому, что кто-то уже третью неделю не оставляет меня в покое даже на минуту? – теперь раздражение в голосе Ангела было слышно совершенно отчетливо. 

– Да-да, скажи еще, что я тебе девушку не даю привести. Как будто она у тебя была, – Спайк засмеялся. – А дрочить я тебе не мешаю – вперед. Будет мне хоть какое-то развлечение.

– Я обязательно найду, как сделать тебя материальным. А потом сам убью. Окончательно, – Ангел отшвырнул книгу. 

– Интересно, а я смогу подрочить? – внезапно заинтересовался Спайк. Он не чувствовал дуновений воздуха, не хотел есть, но вот зажигалку в руках ощущал вполне материально. – Ну-ка, – он расстегнул ширинку.

– Пошел в ванную, – Ангел явно окончательно разозлился.

– А то что? М? – Спайк насмешливо вздернул бровь. Было неудобно, он не мог даже на стену опереться, да и не сказать, что ему действительно хотелось дрочить, но он не мог упустить шанс вывести Ангела из себя. Спайк приспустил джинсы и провел рукой по члену. Да, он чувствовал собственные прикосновения, оставалась одна мелочь – возбудиться.

– Может, стриптиз станцуешь? – он посмотрел на Ангела. – А то твоя хмурая рожа, оказывается, может убить все желание даже у призрака.

– Стриптиз, говоришь? – Спайк знал этот опасный тон – если бы Ангел мог, то сейчас с удовольствием врезал ему, да не один раз. Одно воспоминание о рассерженном Ангеле уже помогло в процессе возбуждения – член начал твердеть в руке. А Ангел, вместо того чтобы наорать или как-то еще прервать Спайка, внезапно раскинулся в кресле и развел ноги. – Уговорил. 

Он тоже расстегнул брюки и вытащил член, медленно провел по нему рукой, слегка цепляя пальцами головку, и шумно вздохнул. Спайка тряхануло – Ангел редко делал вид, что дышит, только вот в такие моменты. Спайк помнил. Проблем с эрекцией как не бывало. Член стоял как каменный. А Ангел продолжал неторопливо, как будто нехотя, водить рукой по своему члену. Лицо у него было сосредоточенным, а взгляд он не отрывал от Спайка. Тот даже моргнул, на секунду ему показалось, что перед ним сидит Ангелус, опасный и злой. Но наваждение быстро прошло. Ангелус бы никогда не стал читать дурацкие книжки, пытаясь помочь Спайку, он бы просто развеял его, чтобы не мешался под ногами. А Ангел пытался. Кажется, даже в этот момент он пытался помочь Спайку. И, кажется, у него получалось, потому что Спайк на какое-то время совершенно забыл, что он призрак. Он просто смотрел – внимательно и жадно – как Ангел все убыстряет движения руки на члене, и сам невольно подстраивался под тот же ритм. Как будто это рука Ангела сейчас оглаживала ему яйца, сжимала до легкой боли и тут же проходилась по всей длине члена, царапала ногтем головку, заставляя жмуриться от удовольствия. Он слушал тяжелое дыхание Ангела и понимал, что тот дышит сейчас для него, и стонет сквозь зубы тоже для него. Чтобы Спайк его слышал. Зрение и слух – единственное, что осталось сейчас у Спайка, и Ангел позволял и слышать, и видеть. 

Спайк кончил первым. Невольно открыл рот, как будто ему не хватало совершенно ненужного воздуха, вздрогнул и кончил. И еще несколько минут следил за Ангелом, который больше не показушничал, а быстро и резко дрочил, прикрыв глаза. 

Только когда Ангел кончил, Спайк вспомнил, что так и стоит со спущенными штанами. Обтер руки о джинсы, с интересом наблюдая, как почти прозрачная сперма исчезает на ткани без следа, и застегнулся. Курить хотелось со страшной силой.

Ангел посидел пару минут с закрытыми глазами, потом привел себя в порядок и потянулся за валяющейся неподалеку книгой. 

– Я обязательно найду, как сделать тебя материальным, – хрипло пообещал он.

– Ага, – Спайк снова достал зажигалку. – И я превращу твою жизнь в ад.


End file.
